Nasty Fates
by Fritter Critter
Summary: After killing Zim, Dib thought his life would have gotten better. People would worship him. He would finally get the recognition he deserved. He did NOT expect, however, to be stuck with a mute Psychic and an alien's ghost saving the world. AGAIN.


It was too easy.

Dib smashed his fist against the table. It had been WAY too easy.

He paced back and forth between his chair and the desk in front of him. He was in the office of the head of Alien Investigation branch of the Swollen Eyeballs, Agent Dark Bootie. He was late, of course, but Dib didn't mind that. He was probably busy discussing things with the head of the Spiritual Investigation branch to see who got rights to the Alien.

Dib bit his lip. Zim.

His problem. His life. His focus. His goal. His target. His enemy. He had many categories he would've put Zim into. He had wondered what would happen when his day to come up at the top of their fights came. Maybe Zim would try to send off fleets to destroy Earth, or call for help from his leaders. Maybe Zim would just surrender. Maybe he wouldn't of had to been killed at all.

But that's not how life works. Dib knew this very well. He just...he didn't think that it would've been so...easy.

The door slammed open. Dib jumped, sitting down in his seat. Agent Dark Bootie walked in, looking pleased with himself. "Dib Membrane," he said, smoothing his hair back and sitting down into his own seat.

"Y-yes?" Dib swallowed.

"It looks like you have finally caught that pesky little alien friend of yours," He said, leaning back. "Very commendable of you. Brought in mainly in one piece. Most organs still intact. Very nice specimen, it is," He tweaked his name plate on his desk. "His autopsy went extremely well."

Dib figeted. He felt all...squirmy inside. What was this feeling? "Er...yes. I tried my best not to damage his internal organs when killing him," He said, wringing his hands.

"Though we would have liked it if you had caught him sooner, we found the extra information you sent us very...useful."

Another gulp. "Y...yes...I had hoped you would be able to use it for the betterment of the planet," Dib squeezed his hands anxiously.

Dark Bootie looked up, cocking an eyebrow. "So...to honor you as the very first captor of an alien, as well as protecting Earth...we'd like to give you..." He picked up something off the ground and laid it on the desk. "...This."

Dib recognized it very well. Round, metallic, and pink spots decorating the outside. Zim had mentioned only a month ago that it was called a "Pak", some kind of back pack that fit on Zim's back. Apparently, it kept an Irken alive, but when it was removed, they could only live for ten minutes. Other than that, Dib had no idea what it could do or what was inside it. Dib leaned forward, touching it's smooth surface.

"It was stuck to the alien's back. I swear, trying to get that thing off was worse than hell," Agent Dark Bootie dramatically wiped his forehead. Dib barely noticed, picking up the Pak and further examining it. "We couldn't open it, or cut it, or do ANYTHING. So...that's why we were hoping..."

Dib caught the implication in Dark Bootie's voice, looking up. "What?"

"Mothman, you started this. You should be the on to finish it," He sighed, taking out the files marked 'Zim' in a vanilla folder and put it upon the table.

"The Swollen Eyeball Organization has decided to place any further studies of this 'Zim' upon you."

". . ." Dib just stared for a moment. "...Me?...ME?... ... ... .. ...As in, Me?!"

Dark Bootie frowned. "Yes, YOU."

Dib thought for a moment. "And...what do I get out of this? The Alien's already dead. You already have his organs. What more could you need?"

"Well...that's what I've been meaning to talk to you about," He got up, walking over to the window. Dib followed him, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"You see, Mothman...the Swollen Eyeball has been declining in it's progression, over the years. We think it's mainly because we lack people like YOU."

Dib looked up in confusion, but stayed quiet.

"We think...that if we recruit more eager, young people to join the Swollen Eyeball, maybe we can catch more Paranormal happenings."

"And save the Earth?"

"Yes, and save the Earth. So...that's why..." Agent Dark Bootie snapped his fingers. The door slammed open, yet again, but this time an entirely new character stood in it.

"We're assigning you a recruit to work with on this case."

She was somewhat tall, healthy looking. Pale skin dotted with freckles. Long, golden hair with bright turquoise streaks. She wore a dark hoodie with a broken heart on it as well as dark blue jeans and black high top sneakers. Her eyes sparkled an icy blue. The girl looked around the room, eyes narrowing when they rested on Dib.

"Meet your new partner. Mothman, this is Agent Chimera. Chimera, Mothman." Dark Bootie shoved Dib closer to her, making him cringe.

Chimera shot out a hand. Looking closer, Dib saw that her fingerless gloves were branded with pure steel, definately sharp enough to cut the skin. Dib slowly shook it, inching away.

"She's a Psychic from the Spiritual Department. A mute, taken in from off the streets. Poor scrap." Dark Bootie sighed, walking towards the doors. "Well, you too better start getting to know each other. You'll start investigating the alien's home tomorrow."

"WAIT! You can't just grab some kid off the street and make her study Zim's house with me!" Dib yelled, but Dark Bootie had already closed the door. He sighed, looking towards the girl again.

She returned the look with a glare, sitting down on the couch and grabbing a magazine from the table to read.

"So...um..." Dib looked down, clutching Zim's Pak in his hands. He sat down, hugging it. What was he going to do? He didn't even know who this girl was, and now he was being forced to investigate an ALIEN'S house with her. Great. He just loved life.

The girl took a sharpie marker and scirbbled something down on the magazine, tossing it at Dib's face. Dib blinked in surprise. She sighed, getting up and walking out of the room.

Dib slowly read the words on the page.

"You know, I don't like this anymore than you do. But we have to do it. So you better get out of your mope by tomorrow, or I'm not helping you.

See you at what's-his-face's house tomorrow, Mothguy."

Dib sniffed before getting up and slowly walking out the door. It was going to be a long, slow investigation.


End file.
